There Can Be Only One
by akat24
Summary: And that's Sue Sylvester. The first in a series of one-shots.


**Disclaimer: BtVS and Glee belong to their respective owners, which is definitely not me.**  
**Spoilers: BtVS through the end of Season 7, Glee through Season 1, Episode 14: Hell-O.**

* * *

Sue reclined in her office chair. Today was shaping up to be another outstanding day. Schuester and the virgin queen clean freak were on the outs, she had laid the seeds for the destruction of that travesty called Glee Club, and Figgins was so deep in her pocket that she'd have to have invasive surgery to remove him.

When she heard the hesitant knock on her door, she looked up at the ceiling.

"Please," she said with a knowing smile. "You're spoiling me."

After all, nothing raised her spirits like crushing those of the pasty-faced children who roamed the hallways as if they served a purpose here at McKinley.

"What?" she barked out.

To her surprise, it wasn't a student at the door. Instead a man walked in; an attractive, well-dressed, older man. It wasn't who she was expecting, but Sue Sylvester wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially one that looked like he had been put out to stud.

"Hello, my name is Rupert Giles. Principal Figgins told me that I might find Brittany Jansen here?" the man said in a polite British accent.

All the good feelings coursing through Sue immediately evaporated. "What do you want with Brittany?" she asked suspiciously.

Mr. Giles gave her what he probably thought was a reassuring smile. "I would like to offer her a place at a private school in Cleveland," he replied.

Sue narrowed her eyes at the stranger. So that was his game. Too bad Old English here didn't know who he was messing with.

"Excuse me," she said, the fake smile on her face not even coming close to masking hostility underneath. "I thought that I just heard you say that you're going to try to take one of my Cheerios away from me right before Nationals to some God-forsaken land."

"God-forsaken? It's only a few hours away from here-"

"Irrelevant," she shot back. "I stand by my statement."

Mr. Giles blinked at her, unsure of how to respond and looking downright edible. If she wasn't so furious at his insulting idea, she would be ravishing him right there on the spot. As it stood, though, she wanted nothing more than to drive him back to the Motherland like the tweed-clad snake he was.

"I know it must be difficult to lose one of your, er, Cheerios, but I assure you that this is an excellent opportunity for Ms. Jansen," he explained.

Sue stood up and advanced on him menacingly. "Alright. Enough is enough. I heard more than my fair share of drivel when I interrogated a Mr. Saddam Hussein. Go back to Cleveland and stop wasting my time. Better yet, go home to England and take your legacy of bad dental hygiene with you," she suggested. "And while you're at it, take some of those Glee kids with you. Let's see how much you love your communist healthcare when you're forced to bear the burden of those medical and social rejects."

To Sue's surprise, this didn't intimidate Mr. Giles at all. No worries, though. It would just make her victory all the sweeter.

"While I can overlook your abominable behavior towards me, I am appalled that you're an educator here," he said stiffly. "You're supposed to guide these children, not belittle them."

"And just what are you going to do about it? Throw crumpets and tea at me?" Sue sneered, putting a hand up to his chest and pushing him ever so slightly. Pathetic.

Her sneer quickly fell away at the look that came into Mr. Giles' eye, however. Whenever Sue provoked Schuester or any other human she had ever encountered, they would always become angry, which made them weak. Mr. Giles, however, was just the opposite; a cold, detached look came into his eye. He looked… inhuman, and infinitely more dangerous. She had to force herself not to take a step back.

Though she would never admit it, Sue Sylvester was suddenly intimidated by this stranger.

"Trust me when I say you'd rather not find out," Mr. Giles quietly replied.

Though he kept his voice mild, Sue couldn't help but feel the malice in his words. Still, she wasn't Sue Sylvester for nothing.

She looked him straight in the eye. "Are you threatening me?" she asked, her voice low and equally dangerous.

"Oh no!" Mr. Giles said, his polite demeanor dropping over his features once again. "When that day comes, I assure you, you won't need to ask. Good day."

With that, Mr. Giles turned around and calmly walked out of her office, quietly closing the door. For the briefest moment, Sue gaped at the space he had just vacated before she pulled herself together. She had finally found a worthy nemesis. Her only goal now: his complete and utter destruction.

That's right. It was time to take a little trip to Cleveland.


End file.
